leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.9
__TOC__ – rozumiecie, o co nam chodzi. Brak jasnych oczekiwań w połączeniu z liczbą bohaterów w tej klasie sprawia, że wiele postaci sprawia wrażenie zbędnych. Prowadzi to do tego, że odpowiedź na pytanie: „Kim powinienem zagrać?” brzmi zawsze: „Tym, kto ma najwyższe cyferki”. To sporo wyjaśnień jak na jeden paragraf, ale wiecie, o co nam chodzi. Podobnie jak strzelcy i molochy wcześniej, magowie otrzymują aktualizację dla całej klasy, która wydobędzie ich mocne strony i podkręci je do 11. Jeżeli nie zmieniliśmy waszej ulubionej postaci, nie martwcie się – przedmioty dla magów także zmodyfikowaliśmy, aby zróżnicować style gry. Czas pokaże, jak duży wpływ będą miały te zmiany, ale jedno jest pewne: to dobry patch dla wszystkich, którzy lubią moc umiejętności. Pomówmy teraz o celach. Obecnie wartość celów na mapie jest znacznie zdominowana przez wieże. Naszym zamiarem w środku sezonu nie jest tylko podkręcenie bossów i wzmocnień, ale sprawienie, że walka o nie będzie równie dobrym pomysłem, co atak na wieżę lub jej obrona. Wprowadzając większe zróżnicowanie celów na mapie, tworzymy środowisko, w którym gracze ciągle muszą oceniać wartość celów na mapie, tak jak postępy w meczu. Patrząc na to, co warto kontrolować, o co rywalizować i co wymieniać, macie duży wybór (i jeszcze więcej do ogarnięcia), ale zdolność do przystosowania się będzie kluczem do zwycięstwa. To wszystko, co mamy na dziś! Sprawdźcie wszystkie zmiany (sporo tego) i do zobaczenia na polu walki, gdzie będziemy szaleć, korzystając z , i siać chaos. W takich chwilach warto eksperymentować – tylko pamiętajcie, żeby o nas wspomnieć, jeżeli dżunglująca okaże się sukcesem. Powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman}} Aktualizacja patcha 9.05.2016 - aktualizacja wyważenia * **Koszt: 60 pkt. many ⇒ 80 pkt. many * **Koszt: 60 pkt. many ⇒ 80 pkt. many **Czas działania : 12 sekund na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 10/10,5/11/11,5/12 sek. **Obrażenia przeciwko potworom: 75% ⇒ 50% * **Obrażenia na sekundę: 6/8/10% maks. zdrowia ⇒ 5/7/9% maks. zdrowia * **Czas odnowienia: 0,9 sek. ⇒ 0,75 sek. **Koszt: 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many ⇒ 40/50/60/70/80 pkt. many **Zasięg rzucenia: 550 jedn. (od krawędzi pola trafienia Cassiopei do krawędzi pola trafienia przeciwnika) ⇒ 700 jedn. (od środka pola trafienia Cassiopei do środka pola trafienia przeciwnika). Ogólnie spowoduje to niewielkie zwiększenie zasięgu przeciwko małym celom i niewielkie zmniejszenie zasięgu w przypadku dużych celów. * **Premia do leczenia Krwiożerczego Pędu: 2,5% brakującego zdrowia za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 4% brakującego zdrowia za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Obrażenia: od 30/40/50/60/70 pkt. do 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. ⇒ od 30/45/60/75/90 pkt. do 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 25/40/55/70/85 pkt. na sekundę ⇒ 30/50/70/90/110 pkt. na sekundę * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego Krwiożercze Stado posiadało czas użycia, podczas gdy powinno działać natychmiastowo * **Naprawiony błąd: Przywołanie ducha nie powoduje już występowania błędu z czasem odrodzenia na minimapie (błąd nie obejmował czasu odrodzenia na tablicy wyników) *Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego umiejętności mające pojedynczy cel oraz umiejętności obszarowe nakładały efekt spalenia trwający jedynie 1 sekundę, zamiast prawidłowych odpowiednio 4 i 2 sekund Wielka aktualizacja magów Ogólne *Podstawowe zdrowie: 543 pkt. ⇒ 550 pkt. *Wzrost zdrowia: 85 pkt. ⇒ 84 pkt. *Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 48 pkt. ⇒ 52 pkt. *Ikony: Vladimir ma nowe ikony umiejętności *Dodatkowe zdrowie na moc umiejętności: Zyskuje 1 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każde 40 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia ⇒ 25 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia *Moc umiejętności na dodatkowe zdrowie: Zyskuje 1,4 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia ⇒ 1 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia za każdy 1 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Czas odnowienia: 10/8,5/7/5,5/4 sek. ⇒ 9/8/7/6/5 sek. *Obrażenia: 90/125/160/195/230 pkt. ⇒ 80/100/120/140/160 pkt. *Skalowanie obrażeń: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,45 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Leczenie: 15/25/35/45/55 pkt. (bez zmian) *Skalowanie leczenia: 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' - Krwiożerczy Pęd: Po dwukrotnym użyciu Transfuzji, Vladimir zyskuje Krwiożerczy Pęd, gdy Transfuzja się odnowi. Znajdując się pod wpływem Krwiożerczego Pędu, prędkość ruchu Vladimira zwiększa się na krótko, a następna Transfuzja użyta w krótkim czasie zadaje podwójne obrażenia i przywraca część brakującego zdrowia. *Czas działania Krwiożerczego Pędu: 2,5 sek. *Premia do leczenia Krwiożerczego Pędu: 40-240 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) plus 1% brakującego zdrowia za każde 40 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Skalowanie obrażeń: 0,15 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia ⇒ 0,10 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia AKTUALIZACJA: *Koszt: 2,5% – 10% maksymalnego zdrowia (zależnie od czasu ładowania) *Czas odnowienia: 9/8/7/6/5 sek. *Zasięg: 600 jedn. *Obrażenia: 30/40/50/60/70 pkt. – 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. (zależnie od czasu ładowania) *Skalowanie: (1 pkt. za każde 40 pkt. maksymalnego zdrowia)+(0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności) – (1 pkt. za każde 10 pkt. maksymalnego zdrowia)+(0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności) zależnie od czasu ładowania *Ciężko: Po pełnym naładowaniu Vladimir jest spowolniony, gdy trzyma Przypływ Krwi. W pełni naładowany Przypływ Krwi spowalnia trafionych wrogów o 40% na 0,5 sek. *Czas trwania: 5 sekund ⇒ 4 sekundy *Wzmocnienie obrażeń: 12% zwiększonych obrażeń ze wszystkich źródeł ⇒ 10% zwiększonych obrażeń ze wszystkich źródeł *'NOWOŚĆ' - Leczoplaga: Po wybuchu Hemoplaga leczy Vladimira za każdego trafionego przeciwnika. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Podstawowe leczenie: 75/125/175 pkt. za każdy cel *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie leczenia: 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każdy cel , ale powinien lepiej czuć się na linii frontu, zadając obrażenia i mając odrobinę zapewnionego bezpieczeństwa.}} Ogólne *Portret: Portret Malzahara został zaktualizowany *Tekstury: Podstawowe tekstury Malzahara zostały zaktualizowane *Ikony: Malzahar ma nowe ikony umiejętności AKTUALIZACJA: *Redukcja obrażeń Przemiany Pustki: 90% *Czas odnowienia Przemiany Pustki: 23-6 sek. po otrzymaniu bezpośrednich obrażeń (na poziomach 1-18) *Koszt: 80/85/90/95/100 pkt. many ⇒ 60 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 9 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. *Obrażenia: 80/135/190/245/300 pkt. ⇒ 70/110/150/190/230 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Czas rzucenia: 0,25 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Opóźnienie po rzuceniu: 0,5 sek. ⇒ usunięto AKTUALIZACJA: . Za pierwszym razem, gdy Pusklę zaatakuje bohatera, dużego czy potężnego potwora lub asystuje przy zabiciu, Malzahar tworzy nowe Pusklę z takim samym pozostałym czasem działania. Gdy aktywne są 3 Pusklęta lub więcej, każde z nich zyskuje 50% prędkości ataku.}} *Koszt: 60 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 20/19/18/17/16 sek. *Zasięg: 450 jedn. *Czas działania Puskląt: 12 sek. *Obrażenia Puskląt przy trafieniu: 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. *Skalowanie obrażeń Puskląt: 0,3/0,325/0,35/0,375/0,4 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku + 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Nienawiść do stworów: Pusklęta zadają potrójne obrażenia stworom mającym mniej niż 25% zdrowia *Sympatia dla potworów: Pusklęta zadają potworom 75% obrażeń *Blokada: Dodatkowe Pusklęta nie będą się pojawiać, jeżeli obecne Pusklę zniknie za mniej niż 4 sekundy. *Celowanie: Pusklęta wolą atakować cele pod wpływem Złowieszczych Wizji lub Uścisku Piekieł i zyskują 100% prędkości ruchu, gdy zmierzają w ich stronę *'USUNIĘTO' - Myślcie samodzielnie!: Pusklęta nie wolą już atakować przeciwników, których Malzahar trafił podstawowym atakiem *Koszt: 60/75/90/105/120 pkt. many ⇒ 60/70/80/90/100 many pkt. *Obrażenia: 80/140/200/260/320 pkt. ⇒ 80/115/150/185/220 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Zwrot many przy zabiciu dotkniętego celu: 10/14/18/22/26 pkt. many ⇒ 2% maksymalnej many *Obserwuj dalej: Jeżeli dotknięty przeciwnik zostanie trafiony lub , czas działania Złowieszczych Wizji zostanie odnowiony. , który zadaje obrażenia wszystkim znajdującym się na nim wrogom.}} *Czas działania Strefy Nicości: 5 sek. *Obrażenia: 250/360/440 pkt. ⇒ 6/8/10% maksymalnego zdrowia co sekundę dla wszystkich celów znajdujących się w Strefie Nicości *Skalowanie: 1,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1,5% maksymalnego zdrowia celi za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności, co sekundę *'USUNIĘTO' - Czas rzucania: 0,25 sek. ⇒ usunięto ), łączymy Miazmat z jedną rzeczą, która wiąże się z wężami: nieruchliwością. Nowy Miazmat umożliwia jej wykorzystanie swojej własnej nieruchliwości jako broni, przez sprowadzenie przeciwników do tego samego poziomu. Ograniczając zdolność bohaterów do opuszczenia jej strefy śmierci, Cassiopeia dyktuje, na jakim dystansie będzie toczyć się walka, trzymając przeciwników z daleka i ich atakując. Jednakże jeżeli jej przeciwnicy unikną Miazmatu, Cassiopeia straci kontrolę i zostanie szybko ukarana przez bohaterów, których chciała kontrolować.}} Ogólne *Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 335 pkt. ⇒ 328 pkt. *Niewielkie poprawki: Poprawiliśmy troszkę kilka innych podstawowych statystyk Cassiopei *Ikony: Cassiopeia ma nowe ikony umiejętności AKTUALIZACJA: *Węże nie potrzebują butów: Cassiopeia zyskuje 4 jednostki prędkości ruchu co poziom. Cassiopeia nie może kupować . *Koszt: 40/50/60/70/80 pkt. many ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 4 sek. ⇒ 3,5 sek. *Obrażenia: 75/115/155/195/235 pkt. ⇒ 75/120/165/210/255 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,45 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Zasięg rzucania: 850 jedn. ⇒ 750 jedn. *Dodatkowa prędkość ruchu przy trafieniu: 20% ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50%, stopniowo zanikające podczas działania AKTUALIZACJA: *Koszt: 70 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 22/20/18/16/14 sek. *Czas działania: 5 sek. *Obrażenia: 20/35/50/65/80 pkt. co sekundę *Skalowanie: 0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności co sekundę *Spowolnienie: 40/50/60/70/80%, malejące wraz z działaniem *Zasięg: 550-800 jedn. *Promień chmury: 160 jedn. *Koszt: 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 5 sek. ⇒ 0,9 sek. *Obrażenia: 55/80/105/130/155 pkt. ⇒ 52-120 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Skalowanie: 0,55 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'USUNIĘTO' - Resetowanie odnowienia: Nie skraca już czasu odnowienia do 0,5 sek. przy trafieniu zatrutego celu *'USUNIĘTO' - Zysk many: Nie zwraca już dodatkowo 1,5% maksymalnej many Cassiopei przy zabiciu (wciąż zwraca 100% kosztu) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Ukąszenie węża: Jeżeli cel jest zatruty, Podwójny Kieł zadaje dodatkowo 10/40/70/100/130 (+0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń *'NOWOŚĆ' - Uzdrowienie: Jeżeli cel jest zatruty, Podwójny Kieł także uzdrawia Cassiopeię o 5/10/15/20/25 pkt. *Skalowane leczenia: 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Czas odnowienia: 120/110/100 sek. ⇒ 120/100/80 sek. *Spowolnienie: 60% w przypadku celów odwróconych tyłem ⇒ 40% w przypadku celów odwróconych tyłem Ogólne *Podstawowe zdrowie: 479 pkt. ⇒ 499 pkt. *Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 325 pkt. ⇒ 340 pkt. *Tekstury: Podstawowe tekstury Zyry zostały zaktualizowane *Ikony: Zyra ma nowe ikony umiejętności AKTUALIZACJA: *Czas utrzymania się nasion: 30 sek. *Zdrowie roślin: 6 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt. *Obrażenia od roślin: 23-140 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 19-127 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Skalowanie roślin: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Ślepe nasiona: W przeciwieństwie do nasion stworzonych przez , nasiona wytworzone przez Cierniowy Ogród nie dają wizji biernie lub gdy się na nie nadepnie *Nazwa: Śmiertelny Rozkwit ⇒ Śmiercionośne Kolce *Koszt: 75 pkt. many ⇒ 60 pkt. many *Obrażenia: 70/105/140/175/210 pkt. ⇒ 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,65 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,55 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' - Doniczka: Zwiększony rozmiar; teraz rosną w kształcie prostokąta, a nie koła *'NOWOŚĆ' - Przerost: Rośliny wyrastają trochę poza obszarem obrażeń (jak ) *Czas utrzymywania się nasion: W 30 sek. ⇒ 60 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: Nie skraca już czasu odnowienia *'NOWOŚĆ' - Maksymalne zdrowie roślin: 10/20/30/40/50% *'USUNIĘTO' - Szał roślin: Nie daje już 50% prędkości ataku roślinom *'NOWOŚĆ' - Siła roślin: Rośliny rozwścieczone przez Duszące Ciernie zadają 50% dodatkowych obrażeń Ogólne *Ikony: Brand ma nowe ikony umiejętności AKTUALIZACJA: *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zrzucasz na mnie bombę: Płomień kumuluje się do trzech razy. Po osiągnięciu maksymalnej kumulacji, wybucha na dużym obszarze wokół celu. *Obrażenia Płomienia: 8% maksymalnego zdrowia celu przez 4 sekundy ⇒ 2% maksymalnego zdrowia celu przez 4 sekundy za każdy poziom kumulacji *Obrażenia wybuchu: 12-16% maksymalnego zdrowia celu (na poziomach 1-9) *Skalowanie wybuchu: +1,5% maksymalnego zdrowia celu za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Mokry lont: Brand nie może kumulować Płomienia na celach, które wybuchły w ciągu ostatnich 4 sekund *Obrażenia: 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. ⇒ 80/110/140/170/200 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,65 pkt. ⇒ 0,55 pkt. *Czas działania ogłuszenia: 2 sek. ⇒ 1,5 sek. *Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. ⇒ 10/9,5/9/8,5/8 sek. *Koszt: 70/80/90/100/110 pkt. many ⇒ 60/70/80/90/100 pkt. many *Obrażenia: 70/105/140/175/210 pkt. ⇒ 70/90/110/130/150 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,55 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Czas odnowienia: 12/11/10/9/8 sek. ⇒ 10/9/8/7/6 sek. *Obrażenia: 150/250/350 pkt. ⇒ 100/200/300 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' - Podgrzewanie atmosfery: Teraz traktuje priorytetowo detonowanie na bohaterach. Oznacza to, że Piroklazm standardowo skupia się na bohaterach i preferuje cele mające 2, 1 i 0 ładunków (zamiast 3), aby doprowadzić do detonacji. *Premia Płomienia: Na krótko spowalnia przeciwników o 30/45/60% *Obrażenia: 35 - 205 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 33 - 169 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie: Teraz dodatkowo skaluje się z 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zysk many: Zwraca 50% kosztu many za każdą jednostkę zabitą przez Rozszczepienie Plazmowe (maksymalnie 150%) *Skalowanie pierwszego trafienia: 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Skalowanie drugiego trafienia: 0,375 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Skalowanie: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' - Analizuj i niszcz: Zdezintegrowani bohaterowie zostają poddani analizie na następne 7 sek. (odświeżane przez podstawowe ataki i umiejętności). Promień Dezintegracji Istot Żywych zadaje nieuchronne obrażenia przeanalizowanym celom, zamiast obrażeń magicznych. *'USUNIĘTO' - Kumulator: Nie nakłada już ładunków *Obrażenia: 500/700/900 pkt. ⇒ 500/725/950 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Czas odnowienia: 130/110/90 sek. ⇒ 120/110/80 sek. Mniejsza aktualizacja magów Ogólne *Prędkość pocisku podstawowego ataku: 1400 jedn. ⇒ 1500 jedn. *Obrażenia: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. ⇒ 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Czas działania: 1 sek. ⇒ 1,1/1,2/1,3/1,4/1,5 sek. *Spowolnienie: 20% ⇒ 20/30/40% (skalowanie z poziomami ) *Prędkość pocisku: 1200 jedn. ⇒ 1600 jedn. *Zasięg rzucenia: 650 jedn., mierzone od środka pola trafienia Anivii do środka pola trafienia przeciwnika ⇒ 600 jedn., mierzone od krawędzi pola trafienia Anivii do krawędzi pola trafienia przeciwnika (ogólny zysk około 35 jedn. zasięgu) *Zasięg rzucenia: 625 jedn. ⇒ 685 jedn. *Promień: 400 jedn. ⇒ 150 jedn. *Spowolnienie: 20% na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 20/30/40% *'USUNIĘTO' - Spowolnienie prędkości ataku: Nie spowalnia już prędkości ataku *'NOWOŚĆ' - Wędrówka lodowców: Teraz zwiększa swój promień do 400 jedn. w ciągu 3 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Ostateczna forma: Przy maksymalnym rozmiarze o 50% zwiększają się obrażenia, czas trwania oblodzenia oraz spowolnienia Burzy Lodu . Annie, jedna z pierwszych 40 postaci w League, mimo swojej prostoty jest dość skomplikowaną postacią, ale w niektórych aspektach jej styl gry należy zrównać do współczesnych standardów. Pierwszą rzeczą jest brak przejrzystości przy ogłuszeniu. Dobra Annie wie, jak ominąć znacznik Piromanii, zatrzymując się na trzech ładunkach, a następnie używając Płonącej Tarczy, aby ją aktywować i użyć praktycznie natychmiastowego ogłuszenia. Mimo że dodaje to jakiś stopień mistrzostwa do gry Annie, oznacza, że znaczna część jej mocy pochodzi z oszukiwania interfejsu. Ładunki Piromanii będą teraz wyświetlane przy pasku zasobów i przenosimy tę moc w inne miejsce – ale o tym później. Drugą połową problemu z Piromanią jest Płonąca Tarcza, której przestarzałe działanie nie oferuje Annie nic ciekawego poza tanim ładunkiem Piromanii. Płonąca Tarcza zostanie zmodernizowana i stanie się trwającym krócej, ale silniejszym narzędziem do ochrony przed dużymi obrażeniami, jak chociażby , przez co będzie bardziej przydatna dla Annie. Powracając do tego, jak wynagrodzimy Annie utratę niewidocznego ogłuszenia, otrzyma ona znaczne wzmocnienie dla Tibbersa, najgorzej zrealizowanego aspektu fantazji o byciu dziewczynką z wielkim ochronnym niedźwiedziem. Tibbers, jak na bycie tak ważnym elementem postaci Annie, nie jest zbyt przydatny poza obszarowym zaklęciem bezpieczniejszym niż Spopielenie, gdy Annie zechce skorzystać ze swojej kombinacji Błysk->ogłuszenie. Wzmacniamy trochę Tibbersa i poprawiamy jego sztuczną inteligencję, aby ciągle zagrażał przeciwnikom, dopóki nie zostanie zabity, co idealnie pasuje do piekielnego chowańca, na jakiego Annie zawsze zasługiwała.}} *Policzmy do pięciu: Ładunki Piromanii są teraz wyświetlone pod paskiem zdrowia Annie (podobnie do ) *Zasięg: 560 jedn. ⇒ 625 jedn. *Fala upału: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że jednostki zostawały trafione, gdy uciekły z obszaru działania zaklęcia po rzuceniu *Czas działania: 5 sek. ⇒ 2,5 sek. *Obrażenia przy zostaniu trafionym podstawowym atakiem: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. ⇒ 30/45/60/75/90 pkt. *Skalowanie odbicia obrażeń: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'USUNIĘTO' - Odporności: Nie daje już 10/20/30/40/50 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię *'NOWOŚĆ' - Redukcja obrażeń: Teraz redukuje obrażenia o 16/22/28/34/40% podczas działania *'USUNIĘTO' - Turbo Niedźwiedź: Nie przyspiesza już *Obrażenia: 175/300/425 pkt. ⇒ 150/275/400 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,65 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Obrażenia aury: 20/30/40 pkt. ⇒ 10/15/20 pkt. *Skalowanie aury: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Obrażenia od ataku : 80/105/130 pkt. ⇒ 50/75/100 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie obrażeń od ataku Tibbersa: 0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Zasięg ataku Tibbersa: 125 jedn. ⇒ 150 jedn. *Rozwój myśli: SI Tibbersa została ulepszona, aby niedźwiedź lepiej podążał za rozkazami Annie i rzadziej zdarzało się, że będzie stał bezczynnie *'NOWOŚĆ' - Podążaj za mną: Annie może rozkazać Tibbersowi, aby podążał za nią, wybierając siebie jako jego cel *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nadążaj za mną: Gdy znajdzie się poza walką przez co najmniej 5 sekund, Tibbers zyskuje dodatkową prędkość ruchu, gdy porusza się w kierunku Annie i regeneruje 6% swojego maksymalnego zdrowia co sekundę *Niedźwiedzie dopalacze: Tibbers wpada w szał przy przywołaniu, przenikając przez jednostki i zyskując 275% prędkości ataku i 100% prędkości ruchu (zmniejszających się stopniowo w ciągu 3 sekund) *Płonący szał: Użycie na wrogim bohaterze także wywołuje u Tibbersa szał *Niedźwiedzia zemsta: Jeżeli Annie zginie, gdy Tibbers jest przywołany, natychmiast odzyskuje on 50% brakującego zdrowia, wpada w szał i rzuca się na zabójcę Annie. Jeżeli zabójca Annie znajduje się zbyt daleko, Tibbers skupi się na bohaterze z najmniejszą ilością zdrowia. AKTUALIZACJA: *Strach na wróble: Fiddlesticks zyskuje Przerażenie, gdy nie rusza się przez 1,5 sek. Unieruchamiające efekty kontroli tłumu resetują ten czas. Jeżeli Fiddlesticks ma Przerażenie, poruszenie się sprawia, że zyskuje dodatkową prędkość ruchu. *Czas działania: 1,5 sek. *Prędkość ruchu: 25/30/35/40% (na poziomach 1/6/11/16) *Zasięg: 575 jedn. ⇒ 525 jedn. *Czas odnowienia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 4/3,75/3,5/3,25/3 sek. *Wyczerpanie: Czerpanie zaczyna się odnawiać po zakończeniu działania *Liczba odbić: 5 ⇒ 7 *Celowanie: Teraz skupia się na celach Czerpania *Wystarczająco blisko: Zostanie rzucona na maksymalną odległość, jeżeli będzie rzucana spoza zasięgu *Stań tu, aby zginąć: Teraz wysyła sygnał „Przybywam!” w miejscu użycia Ogólne *Ikony: Ikony Kennena zostały zaktualizowane! *Czas działania znaku: 6,25 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. *Czas działania pierwszego ogłuszenia: 1,25 sek. (niezmienione) *Czas osłabienia efektu: 7 sek. po ostatnim ogłuszeniu ⇒ 6 sek. po ostatnim ogłuszeniu *Dodatkowe ogłuszenia: 0,6 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. *Koszt: 65/60/55/50/45 pkt. energii ⇒ 60/55/50/45/40 pkt. energii *Koszt: 45 pkt. energii ⇒ 40 pkt. energii *Zasięg: 800 jedn. ⇒ 750 jedn. *Piorunochron: Tnąca Burza może trafić dany cel więcej niż trzy razy, ale tylko pierwsze trzy uderzenia nałożą *Obrażenia: 80/145/210 (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. przy każdym piorunie (niezmienione) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zmniejszenie obrażeń: 25% dla każdego pioruna (50% minimalnych obrażeń) *Czas działania: 3/4/5 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. na każdym poziomie *Częstotliwość uderzeń: 0,25 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. *Maksymalne obrażenia dla każdego celu: 240/435/630 (+1,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. ⇒ 300/544/788 (+1,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. *Impuls elektromagnetyczny: Każde uderzenie trafia teraz we wszystkie cele znajdujące się na obszarze, wliczając w to stwory i potwory Ogólne *Prędkość pocisku podstawowego ataku: 1500 jedn. ⇒ 1800 jedn. *Wygląd: , i otrzymały nowe efekty cząsteczkowe regeneracji many *Regeneracja many przy zabiciu: 9-27 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 12-30 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) AKTUALIZACJA: *Czas odnowienia: 14/13/12/11/10 sek. *Koszt: 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many *Zasięg rzucenia: 700 jedn. *Zasięg Beatrice: 350 jedn. *Czas działania: 4 sek. *Spowolnienie: 20/25/30/35/40% *Obrażenia: 25/40/55/70/85 pkt. co sekundę *Skalowanie: 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności co sekundę *Nienawiść do stworów: Zadaje stworom 100% dodatkowych obrażeń *Koszt: 80/90/100/110/120 pkt. many ⇒ 80/85/90/95/100 pkt. many *Obrażenia: 75/115/155/195/235 pkt. ⇒ 50/80/110/140/170 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Zwiększenie obrażeń: 8/11/14/17/20% obrażeń Swaina ⇒ 20% obrażeń Swaina na wszystkich poziomach *Celowanie: Jeżeli Swain trafi kogoś Udręką, obierze go za cel *Czas odnowienia: 8 sek. ⇒ 10 sek. *Koszt: 25 pkt. many + 5/6/7 pkt. many co sekundę ⇒ 25 pkt. many + 5 pkt. many co sekundę na wszystkich poziomach *Leczenie od stworów: 25% ⇒ 15% *Maksymalna liczba kruków: 3 ⇒ 5 *Niewrażliwość na dziobanie: Kruki nie mogą ponownie zaatakować tego samego celu przez sekundę *Premia do Mrocznych Kul: zadają bohaterom 15% dodatkowych obrażeń ⇒ Kule utrzymują się 2 sekundy dłużej *Premia do Siły Woli: Czas działania spowolnienia zwiększony do 2 sekund ⇒ Siła Woli chwyta teraz do 2 dodatkowych kul znajdujących się w odległości 400 jednostek od głównego celu, zwiększając rozmiar obszaru spowolnienia/obrażeń przy reaktywacji *Skalowanie: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,75 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Taka silna wola: Teraz wyświetla maksymalny zasięg rzutu podczas naginania jednostek do swojej woli *Czas odnowienia: 18/16,5/15/13,5/12 sek. ⇒ 16/15/14/13/12 sek. AKTUALIZACJA: *Dość duża sprawa: Trafienie wrogiego bohatera zaklęciem daje Veigarowi ładunek Niezwykłej Nikczemności. Niezwykła Nikczemność daje Veigarowi 1 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każdy ładunek. *Nagroda przy zabiciu: Przy zabiciu daje ładunek Niezwykłej Nikczemności. Daje 2 ładunki za duże stwory i potwory *'USUNIĘTO' - Nagroda przy zabiciu bohatera: Nie daje już 1/2/3/4/5 pkt. mocy umiejętności przy zabiciu bohatera *Koszt: 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many *Koszt: 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many *Koszt: 80/85/90/95/100 pkt. many ⇒ 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many *Obrażenia: 250/375/500 pkt. ⇒ 175-350/250-500/325-650 pkt. (zależnie od brakującego zdrowia celu) *Skalowanie: 1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,75 - 1,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności (zależnie od brakującego zdrowia celu) ), ale możliwość natychmiastowego skasowania celu daje mu zbyt dużą przewagę. Zmieniając obrażenia Viktora, aby były wyższe, ale rozłożone w czasie, możemy upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Przeciwnicy nie wyparują po popełnieniu jednego błędu, a Viktor będzie mógł przeprowadzić walkę jak prawdziwy potworny geniusz, którym jest.}} *Czas odnowienia: 10/8,5/7/5,5/4 sek. ⇒ 8/7/6/5/4 sek. *Obrażenia pocisku: 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. ⇒ 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. *Skalowanie pocisku: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Wzmocnione obrażenia od ataku: 20-210 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 20/40/70/80/100 pkt. *Podstawowa wytrzymałość tarczy: 30/50/70/90/110 pkt. ⇒ 8% całkowitej many Viktora *Skalowanie tarczy: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Obrażenia: 70/110/150/190/230 pkt. (niezmienione) *Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Obrażenia ulepszenia: 100% obrażeń od Promienia Śmierci ⇒ 20/60/100/140/180 pkt. *Skalowanie ulepszenia: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'USUNIĘTO' - Redukcja wybuchu: Nie zmniejsza już obrażeń wybuchu o 60% w przypadku celów trafionych Promieniem Śmierci *Obrażenia od promienia + : 98/154/210/266/322 (+0,98 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 90/170/250/330/410 (+1,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Prędkość lasera: 780 jedn. ⇒ 1050 jedn. *Opóźnienie wybuchu ulepszenia: 0,6 sek. ⇒ 1 sek. *Czas działania: 7 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. *Początkowe obrażenia: 150/250/350 pkt. ⇒ 100/175/250 pkt. *Skalowanie początkowych obrażeń: 0,55 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Częstotliwość uderzeń: 0,5 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. *Obrażenia burzy: 15/30/45 pkt. ⇒ 150/250/350 pkt. *Skalowanie burzy: 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Maksymalne obrażenia: 360/670/980 (+1,95 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. ⇒ 550/925/1300 (+2,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. *Szerokosć: 150 jedn. ⇒ 145 jedn. *Wskaźnik: Wskaźnik ostrzegający teraz lepiej zgadza się z obszarem, na którym zadawane są obrażenia *Czas działania ogłuszenia: 0,75 - 1,75 sek. (zależnie od odległości) ⇒ 0,5 - 2 sek. (zależnie od odległości) *Obrażenia: 190/245/300 pkt. ⇒ 200/230/260 pkt. *Liczba pocisków: 3 na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 3/4/5 *Zasięg: Zasięg zwiększony o 10% *Promień uderzenia: 190 jedn. ⇒ 200 jedn. *Opóźnienie między strzałami: 0,6 sek. ⇒ 0,8 sek. *Wyniesiona wizja: Teraz oddala obraz, aby Xerath miał lepsze spojrzenie na pole bitwy *Wygląd: Efekty cząsteczkowe Tajemnego Rytuału zostały zaktualizowane *Skalowanie: 0,25/0,3/0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności (na poziomach 1/7/13) ⇒ 0,3/0,4/0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności (na poziomach 1/7/13) *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia przy użyciu umiejętności: 4 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 4/5/6 sek. (na poziomach 1/7/13) *Bum: Może być teraz użyty na wieżach mających mniej niż 25/27,5/30/32,5/35% maksymalnego zdrowia, aby zniszczyć je natychmiast *Czas odnowienia: 120 sek. ⇒ 120/105/90 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Nienawiść do stworów: Nie zadaje już stworom podwójnych obrażeń Przedmioty dla magów *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja many: 25% ⇒ 0% *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zwrot many: Zwraca 15% wydanej many *Nazwa: Katalizator Ochrony ⇒ Katalizator Eonów *Koszt: 1200 szt. złota ⇒ 1100 szt. złota *Unikalne Bierne - Wieczność: 15% obrażeń otrzymanych od bohaterów zmienia się w manę. 20% zużytej many zmienia się w zdrowie, do maksymalnej liczby 15 pkt. zdrowia na zaklęcie (włączane zaklęcia leczą do 15 pkt. zdrowia na sekundę). pomaga bohaterom w trakcie walki, Kielich pomaga im zostać na alei po wymianie ciosów, jest więc idealny dla bardziej „oportunistycznych” bohaterów.}} *Koszt: 1000 szt. złota ⇒ 900 szt. złota *'USUNIĘTO' - Przypływ many: Przedmiot już nie odnawia 2% brakującej many co 5 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Harmonia: Zapewnia 100% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia co 5 sek. jeśli procentowo masz mniej punktów zdrowia niż punktów many. Zapewnia 100% podstawowej regeneracji many co 5 sek. jeśli procentowo masz mniej punktów many niż punktów zdrowia. NOWOŚĆ: stał się domyślnym przedmiotem wymuszającym zabójstwa (spoiler!), bezpieczna regeneracja przestała do niego pasować. Postanowiliśmy sprowadzić z Czarnego Rynku i uczynić z niego niezbędny przedmiot dla takich bohaterów jak , szukających szans na zabójstwa na wczesnym etapie gry. Dzięki niemu będą mogli podtrzymać o jedną lub dwie pełne rotacje zaklęć więcej.}} *Łączny koszt: 900 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 115 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 25 pkt. *Mana: 300 pkt. *Unikalne Bierne - Infuzja many: Przywraca 20% maksymalnej liczby punktów many w czasie trzech sekund w momencie zdobycia poziomu *Łączny koszt: 800 szt. złota ⇒ 900 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 365 szt. złota ⇒ 465 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 25 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. USUNIĘTO: *'USUNIĘTO' - Antyk: Usunięto ze sklepu : wczesna premia do statystyk (i wcześniejsze rozpoczęcie kompletowania drugiego przedmiotu) ma dać ci przewagę nad przeciwnikami, próbującymi złożyć bardziej wyspecjalizowane przedmioty.}} *Łączny koszt: 3000 szt. złota ⇒ 2600 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 450 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 80 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Mana: 400 pkt. ⇒ 300 pkt. *Mana na ładunek: 40 pkt. ⇒ 10 pkt. *Unikalne Bierne - Wieczność: 15% obrażeń otrzymanych od bohaterów zmienia się w manę. 25% zużytej many zmienia się w zdrowie, do maksymalnej liczby 25 pkt. zdrowia na zaklęcie (włączane zaklęcia leczą do 25 pkt. zdrowia na sekundę). : trzy wspólne statystyki, dwa wspólne przedmioty składowe oraz wspólna kategoria ofensywnych przedmiotów dla magów z najlepszą możliwą regeneracją many. Choć wspomniane przedmioty podchodzą do zagadnienia „ofensywy” w różny sposób – Morellonomicon ułatwia samo zdobywanie zabójstw, a Graal zapewnia manę, umożliwiającą walkę o ich większą ilość – przedmioty te są do siebie zbyt podobne. Ponieważ obecnie naszym celem jest większe zróżnicowanie przedmiotów zwiększających ilość many i regenerujących manę, postanowiliśmy wprowadzić więcej różnic między Morellonomiconem a Graalem. Morellonomicon w pełni koncentruje się na roli agresywnego przedmiotu dla magów, dodając do efektu Głębokich Ran bierny efekt „resetu many” starego Graala.}} *Łączny koszt: 2400 szt. złota ⇒ 2900 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 665 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 80 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ:' Mana: 400 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja many: 100% ⇒ 0% *'NOWOŚĆ' - Czas na reset: Zabicia i asysty odnawiają 20% maksymalnej ilości many. *Koniec kumulacji: 20% skrócenia czasu odnowienia jest teraz efektem unikalnym *Próg Głębokich Ran: Wywoływane u przeciwników, którzy mają poniżej 40% pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 35% pkt. zdrowia *Czas działania Głębokich Ran: 5 sek. ⇒ 8 sek. , i . Te postacie zwykle naprzemiennie atakują wroga w boju i chronią własną drużynę; Graal pozwala im zachować równowagę między tymi dwoma stylami gry, ułatwiając im utrzymanie się w alei, z czym większość takich postaci ma problem.}} *Łączny koszt: 2700 szt. złota ⇒ 2250 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 450 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 60 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Regeneracja many: 100% ⇒ 75% *'USUNIĘTO' - Koniec resetów: Nie przywraca już 20% maksymalnej ilości punktów many przy zabiciach lub asystach. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Unikalne Bierne - Krew Cierpienia: 20% obrażeń zadanych bohaterom przed redukcją zmienia się w Ładunki Krwi, do maksymalnej wartości 100-250 (na poziomach 1-18). Uleczenie lub osłonięcie sojusznika zużywa Ładunki Krwi. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Harmonia: Zapewnia 100% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia co 5 sek., jeśli procentowo masz mniej punktów zdrowia niż punktów many. Zapewnia 100% podstawowej regeneracji many co 5 sek., jeśli procentowo masz mniej punktów many niż punktów zdrowia. Ulepszenia *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja many: Nie zapewnia już regeneracji many *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zwrot many: Zwraca 25% wydanej many *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja many: Nie zapewnia już regeneracji many *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zwrot many: Zwraca 15% wydanej many *Łączny koszt: 2350 szt. złota ⇒ 2750 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 695 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 70 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 50 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *Redukcja działania aury odporności na magię: 20 ⇒ 10-25 (na poziomach 1-18) *'USUNIĘTO' - Nienawiść do stworów: Aura nie ma już wpływu na stwory *Łączny koszt: 3500 szt. złota ⇒ 2900 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 800 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 100 pkt. ⇒ 70 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *Czas odnowienia zawieszenia: 90 sek. ⇒ 120 sek. Przedmioty Hextech (którego balans kręci się wokół tej statystyki) i łatwo zrozumieć, dlaczego musiała zniknąć. Więc po co kupować Hextech? Rewolwer (i jego ulepszenia) mają na celu wzmocnienie magów średniego zasięgu, którzy muszą walczyć o przetrwanie. Podobnie jak do utrzymywania się w alei i , aby stać się potworem w późnej fazie gry, Rewolwer ma zapewnić zyskanie przewagi poprzez walkę. Podczas gdy wszyscy inni czekają na wzmocnienie, Hextech zapewnia skok mocy, który jest potrzebny do rozkręcenia się.}} *Łączny koszt: 1200 szt. złota ⇒ 1050 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 340 szt. złota ⇒ 180 szt. złota *'USUNIĘTO' - Wampiryzm zaklęć: Nie daje już wampiryzmu zaklęć *'NOWOŚĆ' - Unikalne Bierne: Magiczny pocisk: Zadawanie obrażeń wrogim bohaterom za pomocą podstawowego ataku poraża ich, gdyż otrzymują oni 75-150 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych. (40 sek. odnowienia, dzielone z innymi przedmiotami Hextech.) NOWOŚĆ: , Hextech rozwiązuje ten problem jakby mówił: „Jeżeli musisz znaleźć się w środku walki, potrzebujesz dysponować dodatkową siłą ognia, która pozwoli ci dostosować przebieg starcia”. Oto pojawia się GLP-800. GLP – przeznaczone dla magów z dużą ilością efektów kontroli tłumu, którzy lubią toczyć potyczki – daje dodatkowe zaklęcie oraz źródło obrażeń dzięki czemu można lepiej walczyć. Musisz ochronić sojusznika przed natarczywym napastnikiem? GLP się tym zajmie. Obawiasz się, że nie trafisz swoją kombinacją? GLP może znacznie ułatwić ci trafienie efektami kontroli tłumu i na dobre unieruchomić wroga. Możecie nawet używać go do zabijania grup stworów w trudnych sytuacjach! Niezależnie od tego, co jest ci potrzebne podczas walki, GLP-800 wspomaga wytrzymałych magów, aby mogli zrobić to, do czego są przeznaczeni.}} *Łączny koszt: 3000 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 850 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 80 pkt. *Zdrowie: 300 pkt. *Mana: 400 pkt. *Unikalne bierne - Wieczność: 15% obrażeń otrzymanych od bohaterów zmienia się w manę. 25% zużytej many zmienia się w zdrowie, do maksymalnej liczby 25 pkt. zdrowia na zaklęcie (włączane zaklęcia leczą do 25 pkt. zdrowia na sekundę). *Unikalne Użycie - Mroźny Pocisk: Wystrzeliwuje lodowe pociski, które eksplodują, zadając 100-200 pkt. obrażeń magicznych (na poziomach 1-18). Trafieni wrogowie zostają spowolnieni o 65%, efekt stopniowo zanika w czasie 0,5 sek. (40 sek. odnowienia, dzielone z innymi przedmiotami Hextech.) *Skalowanie Mroźnego Pocisku: 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności NOWOŚĆ: skupia się na kontrolowaniu odległości za pomocą kontroli tłumu, Protopas Hextech skupia się na wybraniu odpowiedniego momentu do wykonania ryzykownego manewru. Niezależnie od tego, czy chcesz wydłużyć zasięg kombinacji -> , czy unikasz umiejętności mierzonej, Protopas umożliwia wykonywanie ciekawych zagrań wszystkim, którzy są dość szybcy, aby go użyć. Ale nie ma tak dobrze: wszystkie przedmioty Hextech współdzielą czas odnowienia, a Protopas jest najmniej skuteczny przy sześciu przedmiotach. Oznacza to, że każde użycie Ognistego Pasa będzie musiało być skuteczne i uda wam się zakończyć mecz, zanim stanie się on bezużyteczny.}} *Łączny koszt: 2500 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 650 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności 60 pkt. *Zdrowie: 300 pkt. *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *Unikalne Użycie - Ognisty Pocisk: Doskakujesz i wypuszczasz ogniste pociski, które zadają 75-150 pkt. obrażeń magicznych (na poziomach 1-18). Przeciwnicy trafieni przez kilka pocisków otrzymują 20% obrażeń od kolejnych pocisków. (40 sek. odnowienia, dzielone z innymi przedmiotami Hextech.) *Skalowanie Ognistego Pocisku: 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Łączny koszt: 3400 szt. złota (niezmienione) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Unikalne Użycie: Piorunujący Pocisk: Natychmiast zadaje 250 pkt. obrażeń magicznych wybranemu wrogiemu bohaterowi i spowalnia go o 40% na 2 sek. (40 sek. odnowienia, dzielone z innymi przedmiotami Hextech.) *Skalowanie Piorunującego Pocisku: 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności Bossowie dżungli Smoki Żywiołów został zastąpiony czterema smokami żywiołów. Zabicie każdego z nich daje twojej drużynie potężne, stałe wzmocnienie, które kumuluje się po każdym zabiciu smoka danego typu.|Od samego początku Smok był jednym z głównych celów na mapie. Niezależnie, czy dawał lub złoto (lub gdy pojawiał się przed stworami), jego celem było danie graczom elementu ryzyka i czegoś wokół czego można planować grę. Wracając do dziś – Smok jest super, ale ma swoje wady. Po pierwsze, stała wartość ładunków od Smoka pozwala odpowiedzieć na pytanie: „Jakie ładunki są mi potrzebne i kiedy?”, na długo zanim staniesz przed podjęciem decyzji o walce o nie. Zmniejsza to znaczenie pojedynczego pojawienia się Smoka. Po co atakować pierwszy ładunek, gdy później można go zdobyć łatwiej. Co więcej, odebranie choć jednego ładunku praktycznie niweluje szansę na pojawienie się mocy jako elementu kończącego grę, co czyni skupienie się tylko na tym dość ryzykowną strategią. Naszym celem było zwiększenia znaczenia dobrej strategii gdy chodzi o radzenie sobie ze Smokiem. Po wprowadzeniu wariantów żywiołowych, twoja zdolność adaptowania się do zmieniających się sytuacji jest dużo ważniejsza. Pytania zmieniają się z „Jak ważny jest 1. ładunek, 2. ładunek, itd.?” na zależne od sytuacji „Na ile ważny jest dany żywioł w tym momencie?” Dzięki temu wymiana i zapobieganie zdobycia staje się znacznie ważniejsze (i realistyczne) – zagwarantowanie, że drużyna lubiąca samotne nacieranie nie zdobędzie wzmocnienia Górskiego Smoka, a premia do prędkości ruchu Podniebnego Smoka umożliwi wam wymanewrowanie przeciwników. Odnalezienie się w takich sytuacjach będzie wymagać czasu, ale sprawi, że wartość Smoka będzie trzeba oceniać ciągle, zamiast oceniać wartość poszczególnych ładunków.}} *Nadejście smoków: Przez pierwsze 35 minut gry co 6 minut na mapie pojawiać się będzie jeden z czterech smoków żywiołów *Czwórka to już tłum: Tylko trzy żywioły pojawią się w każdym meczu! *Pojawia się predentent: Na minimapie wyświetli się informacja, który z żywiołów reprezentował będzie kolejny smok *Smocze runy: Lśniące runy wewnątrz nory smoka także będą pokazywać, jaki smok pojawi się jako następny (runy są widoczne przez mgłę wojny) *Kamienne Ramiona: Zabicie Górskiego Smoka na stałe daje 10/20/30% dodatkowych nieuchronnych obrażeń przeciw potężnym potworom i wieżom. *Piekielna danina: Zabicie Piekielnego Smoka na stałe zwiększa obrażenia od ataku i moc umiejętności o 8/16/24%. *Spacer w Chmurach: Zabicie Podniebnego Smoka na stałe daje 15/30/45 jedn. dodatkowej prędkości ruchu poza walką. *Serce Oceanu: Zabicie Oceanicznego Smoka na stałe sprawia, że co 18/12/6 sek. regenerujesz 10% brakującego zdrowia i many. był potężnym narzędziem, które umożliwiało zakończenie gry, pod warunkiem że doszła ona do momentu, w którym można było go zdobyć. Częścią sytuacji związanej ze Smokami Żywiołów jest to, że niezależnie od kolejności, w jakiej się pojawią, kontrolowanie ich zawsze będzie opłacalne na dłuższą metę. Starszy Smok umożliwia nam upieczenie dwóch pieczeni na jednym wzmocnieniu – odniesienie dodatkowych korzyści z wywalczonych ładunków oraz sprawienie, że obie drużyny mogą wykorzystać jego siłę (lub ją skraść), aby zakończyć grę w wielkim stylu.}} *Smoczy tyran: Po 35 minutach smoki żywiołów przestają się pojawiać. Na ich miejscu co 10 minut będzie pojawiał się Starszy Smok. *Okrutne ultimatum: Przez następne 120 sek. podstawowe ataki i zaklęcia podpalają cel, zadając 45 pkt. (+45 pkt. za każdy ładunek wzmocnienia smoków żywiołów) obrażeń przez 3 sekundy *Specjalizacja starszyzny: Przez następne 120 sek. zwiększa siłę wzmocnień smoków żywiołów o 50% było wartościowe. Zdobyć je teraz czy po zniszczeniu wieży? Zdobyć je, zamiast niszczyć wieżę? Gdy poświęcasz wywieranie presji w alei na rzecz czegoś, co daje presję w alei, robi się nieciekawie. I to doprowadza nas do chwili obecnej. Przy odpowiedniej optymalizacji, dżunglerzy zabijają Herolda solo, a następnie szybko farmią obozy, dopóki nie nadejdzie moment na grupowanie się. Nie miałoby to aż tak wielkiego znaczenia, gdyby nie to, że nikt nie jest nim zainteresowany. „Są na dole? No dobra, zabijmy Herolda”. Jednak nawet, gdy Herold zginie, nie ma to większego wpływu na rozgrywkę – ktoś jest niejednoznacznie silniejszy przez krótki czas. Z okazji nadejścia środka sezonu oraz faktu, że cele nie mają zbyt dużej wartości strategicznej, wróciliśmy do planowania. W 6.9 pozbywamy się zamieszania i sprawiamy, że Herold będzie celem, którego naprawdę nie będziecie chcieli oddać za darmo. Herold tym razem pojawia się tylko raz, ale jeżeli jedna z drużyn go zabije, zyska potężne wzmocnienie we wczesnej fazie gry.}} Herold *Czas pojawienia się: 4:00 ⇒ 6:00 *Odrodzenie: Usunięte *Podstawowe zdrowie: 5000 pkt. ⇒ 8000 pkt. *Podstawowy pancerz: 40 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Podstawowa odporność na magię: 20 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. *Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 95 pkt. ⇒ 105 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku w plecy: 15% maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 12% maksymalnego zdrowia AKTUALIZACJA: *Nazwa: Przeddzień Zagłady ⇒ Przebłysk Pustki *Czas działania: 2:00 ⇒ 20:00 *'NOWOŚĆ' - Spaczona krew: Przebłysk Pustki nie znika po śmierci lub zdobyciu *Spaczenie: Gdy w pobliżu nie ma sojuszniczych bohaterów, zyskujesz 5% redukcji obrażeń od wrogich bohaterów i ciągle kumulujesz ładunki Spaczenia. Po osiągnięciu 100 ładunków, twój następny podstawowy atak zużywa wszystkie ładunki Spaczenia, aby zadać 15-270 pkt. obrażeń magicznych (na poziomach 1-18, obrażenia zmniejszone o połowę dla bohaterów dystansowych). ).}} *Czas działania: 3:00 ⇒ 3:30 i wzmocnienia Czas działania wzmocnień *Zmniejszona skuteczność: Czerwone i niebieskie wzmocnienia trwają 120 sek. przy pierwszym wyczyszczeniu obozu i 90 sek. przy każdym kolejnym *Obrażenia w czasie: 4 x poziom po 1,5 sek. i 3 sek. ⇒ 2 + (2 x poziom) po 1,5 sek. i 3 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Podpalenie przy trafieniu: Teraz zadaje obrażenia przy nałożeniu lub przedłużeniu działania, zamiast nakładać lub przedłużać efekt obrażeń w czasie. *Spowolnienie: 10/15/20% na poziomach 1/6/11 ⇒ 10/15/25% na poziomach 1/6/11 *Regeneracja zdrowia: 1% maksymalnego zdrowia co 5 sek. przez cały czas ⇒ 1/3/9% maksymalnego zdrowia co 5 sek. na poziomach 1/6/11 poza walką z bohaterami, wieżami lub potężnymi potworami *Moc umiejętności: 2-36 pkt. mocy umiejętności (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ +15% dodatkowej mocy umiejętności *Regeneracja many: 5 pkt. + 0,5% maksymalnej many co sekundę ⇒ 5 pkt. + 1% maksymalnej many co sekundę Liczniki w dżungli *Uwaga: Liczniki w dżungli dla wszystkich obozów ze wzmocnieniami i potężnych potworów pojawiają się dla obu drużyn na 60 sek. przed odrodzeniem (zauważenie zabicia daje pełny licznik) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nadciąga: Ikona odrodzenia pojawia się na minimapie na 60 sek. przed odrodzeniem i rozjaśnia się na 20 sek. przed Wieże Statystyki wież Obrażenia zewnętrznych i wewnętrznych wież *Podgrzewanie: Obrażenia wież zwiększają się o 37,5% przy drugim i trzecim strzale do bohaterów, a następnie o 25% przy kolejnych dwóch do tego samego bohatera (resetuje się przy zmianie celu) ⇒ 40% przy pierwszych trzech strzałach *Trzymanie temperatury: Obrażenia „Podgrzewania” nie resetują się częściowo, gdy wieże zmieniają cele *aksymalne obrażenia: 225% przez cztery strzały ⇒ 220% przez trzy strzały Statystyki obronne *Podstawowe zdrowie: 4000 pkt. ⇒ 3300 pkt. *Podstawowy pancerz: 0 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Podstawowa odporność na magię: 0 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Przebicie wież: Wieże podlegają teraz efektom przebicia pancerza i odporności Fortyfikacja *Ufortyfikowano: Blokuje 30 pkt. obrażeń od podstawowych ataków bohaterów ⇒ 35% redukcji obrażeń ze wszystkich źródeł Wzmocniony pancerz *'USUNIĘTO' - Dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię: Nie daje już 200 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię *'NOWOŚĆ' - Redukacja obrażeń: Fizyczne i magiczne obrażenia są zmniejszone o 66,66% Obrażenia od mocy umiejętności zadawane wieżom *Przypomnienie: Gdy wasza moc umiejętności jest dwukrotnie większa niż dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku, wasze podstawowe ataki przeciwko wieżom skalują się z 50% mocy umiejętności zamiast 100% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *'NOWOŚĆ' - Hybrydowe obrażenia: Podstawowe ataki skalujące się od mocy umiejętności zadają teraz obrażenia magiczne wieżom (podstawowe obrażenia pozostają fizyczne) Nagrody za wieże Nagrody za zewnętrzne wieże *Lokalne złoto: 220 szt. złota ⇒ 300 szt. złota *Globalne złoto: 125 szt. złota dla każdego członka drużyny ⇒ 100 szt. złota dla każdego członka drużyny *Maksymalne złoto dla drużyny: 845 szt. złota ⇒ 800 szt. złota Nagrody za wewnętrzne wieże *Lokalne złoto: 250 szt. złota ⇒ 175 szt. złota *Globalne złoto: 150 szt. złota dla każdego członka drużyny ⇒ 125 szt. złota dla każdego członka drużyny *Maksymalne złoto dla drużyny: 1000 szt. złota ⇒ 800 szt. złota *'USUNIĘTO' - Globalne doświadczenie: Nie przyznaje już globalnych 50 pkt. doświadczenia Nagrody za wieże inhibitorów *Lokalne złoto: 0 szt. złota ⇒ 50 szt. złota *Globalne złoto: 150 szt. złota dla każdego członka drużyny (niezmienione) *Maksymalne złoto dla drużyny: 750 szt. złota ⇒ 800 szt. złota Tempo rozgrywki Doświadczenie z dżungli !). Rozwiązujemy ten problem poprzez usunięcie punktów doświadczenia przyznawanych kumplowi. Nie oznacza to, że czasami nie będzie to opłacalne – dwie osoby w dżungli mogą oferować pewną wartość strategiczną – ale chcemy, aby była to przemyślana decyzja zamiast standardowego zachowania.}} *Tylko dla wybrańców: Niepotężne potwory z dżungli dają doświadczenie tylko tym, którzy je zabiją *'USUNIĘTO' - Doganianie: Doświadczenie za potwory z dżungli już się nie zwiększa, gdy masz niższy poziom niż zabity potwór *'NOWOŚĆ' - Farmuj : Wszystkie przedmioty do dżungli dają teraz 30 pkt. dodatkowego doświadczenia przy zabiciu potwora i za każdy poziom przewagi, jaki ma ten stwór nad tobą *Przedmioty do dżungli 1. poziomu: i dają teraz 15 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. dodatkowego doświadczenia za zabicie dużych potworów *Przedmioty do dżungli 2. poziomu: , i dają teraz 30 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. dodatkowego doświadczenia za zabicie dużych potworów *Tereny łowieckie: Na podstawie powyższych zmian zmodyfikowano doświadczenie za dżunglowanie. Ogólnie dżunglerzy będą dostawać trochę więcej doświadczenia za wyczyszczenie dżungli, a inni – trochę mniej. Czas do wskrzeszenia *Czy mogę żyć?: Czas do wskrzeszenia troszkę skrócony między 20-35 min. Obrona Terytorialna standardowym elementem Summoner’s Rift z dwóch powodów: aby zwiększyć różnorodność zaklęć dla butów oraz zrównoważyć wydłużenie czasów odrodzenia. O zaklęciach butów powiemy dalej, a teraz skupmy się na współistnieniu Obrony Terytorialnej z czasami odrodzenia. Bycie martwym sprawia, że drużyny mogą działać, wiedząc, że martwi gracze czekają na odrodzenie. Po ożywieniu, Obrona Terytorialna wyrzuca bohaterów z bazy i umożliwia im skontrowanie natarcia wrogów lub ich rotacji. Poza dotarciem gdzieś szybciej, przyspieszenie daje dużą elastyczność: jeżeli wrogowie pojawią się na dole, a wy zmierzacie na górę, Obrona Terytorialna umożliwia zmianę kierunku, zanim poczynią duże zniszczenia. Ta elastyczność wprowadza trochę komplikacji, gdy czas odrodzenia dobiega końca: „Czy uda nam się zniszczyć tę wieżę, zanim przeciwnik tu wpadnie i zaatakuje nasze tyły?”. Znacznie zmniejsza to możliwości działania, jeszcze bardziej powiększając efekt skrócenia czasu odrodzenia: 2 sekundy odjęte od 30 sekund odrodzenia są tak naprawdę 2 sekundami z 25 sekund możliwości działania. Jest to szczególnie prawdziwe podczas wczesnej fazy gry, dzięki stałemu efektowi Obrony Terytorialnej. W 6.7 nie wprowadziliśmy żadnych zmian, lecz teraz zmniejszamy przyspieszenie Obrony Terytorialnej, aby uwzględnić skrócenia czasu odrodzenia oraz wprowadzamy skalowanie wartości przyspieszenia z czasem gry, aby nie tłumiło agresji we wczesnej fazie gry.}} *Czas działania przyspieszenia: 8 sek. ⇒ 7 sek. *Wartość przyspieszenia: 175% ⇒ 75% przy 20 minutach, zwiększa się do 150% przy 40 minutach Bohaterowie * **Wypuść mnie: Zdobycz Imperatora będzie rzadziej przygniatać przeciwników do ścian, przepychając ich przez wąskie ściany lub umieszczając za falangą, jeżeli ściana jest zbyt gruba * **Poszukiwanie prawdy: Macki nie pojawiają się już we mgle wojny (macki pozostają ujawnione, gdy zobaczysz je po raz pierwszy) * **'USUNIĘTO' - Zabójcy macek: Nośniki nie mogą już pozbyć się osłabienia, zabijając macki **'USUNIĘTO' - Etykieta macek: Macki mogą się pojawiać, gdy Nośnik powraca do bazy **Czas działania osłabienia Nośnika: 60 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. **Czas odnowienia macek z Nośnika: Macki pojawiają się koło Nośnika co 10 sek. ⇒ 5/4/3 sek. (na poziomach 1/7/13) **Zagęszczenie macek z Nośnika: Macki stworzone przez Nośnik pojawiają się co 1000 jedn. ⇒ 700 jedn. * **Czas odnowienia podczas Wilczego Szału: 2 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 4/3,5/3/2,5/2 sek. * **Czas działania: 8 sek. ⇒ 8,5 sek. **Mniej wigoru: Wigor Łowcy zyskuje mniej ładunków za poruszanie się **'NOWOŚĆ' - Więcej łowów: Wigor Łowcy kumuluje się, gdy Jagnię wykonuje podstawowe ataki **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wzmocnienie Wilka: Wilk zadaje potworom 50% dodatkowych obrażeń * **Premia do obrażeń wykończenia: 1,5% za każdy 1% brakującego zdrowia celu ⇒ 1/1,25/1,5/1,75% za każdy 1% brakującego zdrowia celu (zależnie od poziomu ) * **Elektryczny kot: Uderzenie z doskoku Rengara aktywuje efekty Naładowania ( , itd.) * **Ostre pazury: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Dzikość zużywała efekty Czaroostrza oraz , nie zadając obrażeń * **Celowanie: Rzut Bolą leci w miejsce, w które wycelował Rengar ⇒ w kierunku, w którym rzucił Rengar **Czas rzucania: Z reguły 0,25 sek., ale czasami 0,125 sek. ⇒ 0,25 sek. **Zaplątanie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że po osiągnięciu maksymalnej wściekłości w tej samej chwili, w której użyło się Rzutu Bolą (np. podczas Zewu Łowów), mogło dojść do tego, że będzie się odnawiać lub ładunki wściekłości zostaną natychmiast zużyte * **Nie czuję zewu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Rengar czasami dostawał tylko 4 ładunki wściekłości po zakończeniu Zewu Łowów * **Spowolnienie: 30/35/40/45/50% ⇒ 30% na wszystkich poziomach **Prędkość ruchu odmłodzenia: 15% ⇒ 10% **'USUNIĘTO' - Deszcz Gwiazd Piewcy Wiatrów: Odmłodzenie nie odnawia już *Ogólne **Podstawowa mana: 250 pkt. ⇒ 300 pkt. **Wzrost many: 75 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. * **Maksymalny zasięg użycia: 1100 jedn. ⇒ 800 jedn. **Maksymalny zasięg połączenia: 1600 jedn. ⇒ 1300 jedn. * **Długość: 650 jedn. ⇒ 575 jedn. **Szerokość: 150 jedn. ⇒ 140 jedn. * **CŚŚ: Ukrycie się nie przerwie autoataku, który jest wykonywany * **Koszt: 70/80/90/100/110 pkt. many ⇒ 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many * **Koszt: 75/100/125 pkt. many ⇒ 75 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach **Czas odnowienia amunicji: 34/28/22 sek. ⇒ 30/25/20 sek. *Ogólne **Nigdy nie pomijaj śniadania: Zaktualizowano polecane przedmioty **Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 335 jedn. ⇒ 340 jedn. * **Czas wskrzeszenia: Fragmenty łączą się po 8 sek. ⇒ 8/7/6/5/4 sek. (na poziomach 1/5/9/13/17) Aktualizacja portretów * * * * * * Przedmioty USUNIĘTO: Zaklęcia butów pod względem wprowadzenia prędkości ruchu do systemu przedmiotów (i jak szkodliwe mogą być i ), wycofujemy cały system, aby utrudnić bohaterom zdobywanie dodatkowej prędkości. Możliwe, że wrócimy do pomysłu zaklęć butów w przyszłości, ale tylko jeżeli uda nam się znaleźć sposób na rozwiązanie problemu zwiększenia mobilności, a nie umacniania go.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Rozczarowanie: Zaklęcia butów zostały usunięte ze sklepu USUNIĘTO: mogą czuć się wyróżnieni), to „farmujących dżunglerów” nie widać przez większość gry. Dżunglerzy są zbyt integralną częścią drużyn League, aby zachęcanie ich do odejścia od gry na 15 minut było długofalowym rozwiązaniem. Nadal pragniemy wspierać tych, którzy chcą mieć dużą prędkość ataku i ciekawe efekty trafień, ale nie tędy droga.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Najadłem się: Zaklęcie: Pożeracz został usunięty ze sklepu NOWOŚĆ: i ) przedmiot ten będzie dobrze się łączył z ich naturalnymi możliwościami, a i mogą połączyć go z i przebiciem pancerza, aby lepiej się skalować. Usunięcie Pożeracza i wprowadzenie Krwawych Szponów oznacza, że dżunglerzy będą chętniej rzucać się do walki po kupnie przedmiotu, zamiast czekać, aż się wzmocni. Zawsze będą dżunglerzy, którzy lubią farmować, i tacy, którzy rzadko wpadną gankować aleję. Najważniejsze jest to, że te decyzje będą zależały od graczy i ich bohaterów, a nie od przedmiotów, które kupują.}} *Łączny koszt: 2625 szt. złota *Przepis: Przedmiot do dżungli 2. poziomu + Wygięty Łuk + 625 szt. złota *Prędkość ataku: 40% *Unikalne Bierne - Krwawe Szpony: Podstawowe ataki zadają dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne w wysokości 3% maksymalnej ilości punktów zdrowia celu (maksymalnie 75 pkt. obrażeń w przypadku stworów i potworów) .|Nie mogliśmy zająć się Pożeraczem bez wspomnienia o Ostrzu Gniewu Guinsoo. Jest ono kontrowersyjnym przedmiotem na serwerze, ale jesteśmy przekonani, że nie jest aż tak dominujące, jak się wydaje. Jego siła rozkwita szczególnie w rękach bohaterów skupiających się na podstawowych atakach, którzy chcą zyskać przewagę, zamiast być po prostu potężnymi. Nawet jeżeli pojawia się u innych bohaterów (hej, ), ma on wypełnić specyficzną niszę we wczesnej fazie gry. To powiedziawszy, znaczna część zbalansowania Guinsoo opiera się na trzymaniu go za kilkoma niesatysfakcjonującymi barierami. Przykładowo, ma najgorszy przepis w grze – przez co jest się bardzo słabym, gdy próbuje się zebrać na jego wygórowany koszt. Z drugiej strony, kupno Ostrza Gniewu wzmacnia postać zdecydowanie bardziej niż większość przedmiotów za tę cenę, więc tworzy to swego rodzaju wyścig, którego celem jest stłamszenie posiadaczy Ostrza Gniewu, zanim będą w stanie coś zdziałać. Gdy odpowiednim stylem gry przeciw Ostrzu Gniewu jest „zyskaj olbrzymią przewagę albo przegraj”, możemy zdziałać coś lepszego. Naszym rozwiązaniem jest ulepszenie Guinsoo do przedmiotu do końcowej fazy gry dla bohaterów, którzy lubią hybrydowe statystyki oraz efekty przy trafieniu. Umożliwia nam to lepszy wzrost mocy oraz umieszczenie na nim bardzo pożądanego Widmowego Uderzenia, które będzie osiągalne dla niedżunglerów. Wymyślenie potężnych kombinacji zostawimy wam ( ?), ale nagrodzenie bohaterów najlepszymi efektami przy trafieniu, gdy włączą się do walki, wydaje się nam odpowiednią nagrodą.}} *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nieustający gniew: Ikonka została zmieniona! *Łączny koszt: 2800 szt. złota ⇒ 3600 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 875 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 35 pkt. *Moc umiejętności: 50 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Przy trafieniu: Zadaje 15 pkt. obrażeń magicznych w momencie trafienia *Wścieknij się: Każdy atak zwiększa na 5 sek. prędkość podstawowych ataków o 8%, obrażenia ataku o 3 pkt., a moc umiejętności o 4 pkt. (ten efekt się kumuluje, zapewniając efekt Gniewu Guinsoo przy maksymalnej liczbie ładunków) *Maksymalna liczba ładunków: 8 ⇒ 6 *'USUNIĘTO' - Przewaga w zwarciu: Nie daje już dwóch ładunków bohaterom walczącym w zwarciu *'USUNIĘTO' - Stłum to w sobie: Nie zadaje już obrażeń obszarowych w momencie uderzenia pod wpływem Gniewu Guinsoo *'NOWOŚĆ?' Widmowe Uderzenie: Podczas działania Gniewu Guinsoo co drugi atak podstawowy wywoła efekty trafienia jeden dodatkowy raz , , , żeby wymienić choć kilku) nie są w najlepszym miejscu pod względem osiągów, uznaliśmy, że przedmiot, który znacznie ich wzmacnia, dobrze będzie zrównać cenowo z innymi oferującymi znaczny wzrost mocy.}} *Łączny koszt: 3500 szt. złota ⇒ 3100 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 1150 szt. złota ⇒ 750 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 55 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. i umożliwiają magom zadawanie ogromnych obrażeń, musieliśmy więc poprawić przedmioty zapewniające obrońcom odporność na magię. Zaczęliśmy od Widmowej Osłony. Żeby było zabawniej, Osłona miała przeciwny problem do swych ulepszeń – była tak skuteczna w porównaniu do swego kosztu, że wielu obrońców odkładało jej ulepszenie na sam koniec gry. Oczywiście chcemy, żeby Osłona nadal była przydatna, ale zmiany w jej skuteczności powinny zachęcić obrońców do zainwestowania większej ilości złota w obronę przed magią.}} *Łączny koszt: 1100 szt. złota ⇒ 1200 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 200 pkt. ⇒ 250 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 35 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. sprawiają, że Całun jest wybierany zdecydowanie rzadziej. Zbyt wysoka cena w porównaniu do Oblicza została zmniejszona do wcześniejszej wartości. Całun lepiej chroni przed magami zadającymi wysokie obrażenia w krótkim czasie, zapewniając za to odpowiednio niższe premie do statystyk. Jest przez to mniej skuteczny przy kompletowaniu potężniejszych przedmiotów, mających zapewnić czystą obronę, ale przystępniejszy dla graczy, szukających budżetowej ochrony przed magią.}} *Łączny koszt: 2900 szt. złota ⇒ 2450 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 530 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. ⇒ 300 pkt. często kupujecie Oblicze Ducha wyłącznie ze względu na wysokość statystyk obronnych. Aby odróżnić Oblicze Ducha od , którego zalety są bardziej bezpośrednie, uczyniliśmy z niego przedmiot lepiej pasujący do ostatecznych kombinacji przedmiotów, usprawniając jego synchronizację z innymi rzeczami obrońców (takimi jak ).}} *Łączny koszt: 2800 szt. złota (niezmieniony) *Koszt skompletowania: 900 szt. złota ⇒ 800 szt. złota *Odporność na magię: 70 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. *Regeneracja zdrowia: 150% ⇒ 200% *Zwiększenie biernego leczenia: 20% ⇒ 25% *Łączny koszt: 2700 szt. złota ⇒ 2400 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 1180 szt. złota ⇒ 880 szt. złota *Odporność na magię: 60 pkt. ⇒ 45 pkt. i Rtęciowego Bułatu ma dwa zastosowania: usuwanie efektów kontroli tłumu ( ) oraz usuwanie osłabień związanych z walką ( ). Te przypadki różnią się tym, że kontrola tłumu to przygotowanie, a osłabienia związane z walką to nagroda za przygotowanie. Gdy usuwacie efekt kontroli tłumu, przeciwnik musi was unieruchomić ponownie, aby móc was zaatakować, ale jest to sensowne. Zupełnie przeciwnie sprawa ma się z osłabieniami związanymi z walką, ponieważ usunięcie ich likwiduje główny sposób, w jaki przeciwnik może z wami walczyć. Ci bohaterowie muszą zyskać przewagę, zanim te efekty staną się bezużyteczne, a ich przeciwnicy muszą kupić Rtęciową Szarfę, nawet jeżeli jest to niezwykle niewydajne. W znaczny sposób wpływa to na balans rozgrywki, a my nie reagowaliśmy na to przez długi czas. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że mogą być przypadki, którymi musimy się zająć, dajemy więcej swobody bohaterom z takimi osłabieniami.}} *Efekt użycia: Efekt użycia Rtęciowej Szarfy i Rtęciowego Bułatu usuwa teraz tylko efekty kontroli tłumu , i *Witaj w rodzinie: Tarcza Gruboskórności Steraka jest teraz klasyfikowana jako efekt Linii Życia, razem z tarczami Pochłaniacza Uroków i Paszczy Malmortiusa *Jedno życie, jedna linia: Gdy aktywuje się efekt Linii Życia, wszystkie przedmioty z efektem Linii Życia zaczynają się odnawiać tak, jak przedmiot, który go aktywował. Przyznawana jest tylko tarcza z aktywowanego efektu. *Podwójny obowiązek: Furia Steraka i Uścisk Życia Paszczy są jednocześnie przyznawane przy aktywacji dowolnej Linii Życia , Żar Bami oferuje wszystko i jeszcze więcej, czego możecie chcieć od składnika obronnego przedmiotu. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że posiada ofensywną przewagę, osłabiamy skuteczność Bami, aby nie był zawsze pewnym wyborem.}} *Zdrowie: 300 pkt. ⇒ 280 pkt. , statystyki oraz połączenie ofensywy i obrony Słonecznej Peleryny sprawiają, że jest to najlepszy zakup we wczesnej fazie gry w większości przypadków. Zwiększamy jego cenę, aby zrównać ją z innymi przedmiotami dającymi zdrowie i pancerz, i sprawić, że wyboru będzie trzeba dokonać zależnie od sytuacji, a nie brać to, co jest najtańsze.}} *Łączny koszt: 2700 szt. złota ⇒ 2900 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 800 szt. złota ⇒ 1000 szt. złota . Ponieważ Żar miał być inwestycją w statystyki obronne w późne fazie gry, nie miało sensu, że był on słabszy od aury (biorąc pod uwagę, że się nie kumulują). Wprowadzamy poprawki, aby rezultat był taki sam na poziomie 6., kiedy to większość dżunglerów kupuje przedmiot.}} *Obrażenia od Pożogi: 15 + 0,6 pkt. na poziom ⇒ 7 + 2 pkt. na poziom . Ze względu na wzrost ich popularności (od kiedy wyprzedały się ), rozpowszechnienie Totemów Wizji pokazało, jak irytujące są do eliminacji. Trzymając się motywów środka sezonu, łatwiej będzie można zniszczyć kolejne różowe totemy i będą one cenniejsze do obrony. Totemy Wizji zawsze były minicelami, więc teraz formalizujemy to.}} *Podstawowe zdrowie: 5 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Wizjonerstwo: Obecnie totem regeneruje 1 pkt. zdrowia na 3 sek. po 5 sek. poza walką. *Czas odnowienia: 90-60 sekund (na poziomach 9-18) ⇒ 148-99 sekund (na poziomach 9-18) *'NOWOŚĆ:' Unikalne Bierne - Wieczność: 15% obrażeń otrzymanych od bohaterów zmienia się w manę. 25% zużytej many zmienia się w zdrowie, do maksymalnej liczby 25 pkt. zdrowia na zaklęcie (włączane zaklęcia leczą do 25 pkt. zdrowia na sekundę). *'USUNIĘTO' - Zbiórka: Użycie nie przyspiesza już sojuszników *Prędkość ruchu po użyciu: 60% ⇒ 75% *Czas działania przyspieszenia po użyciu: 3 sek. ⇒ 4 sek. *Spowolnienie po użyciu: 80% ⇒ 75% *Czas działania spowolnienia po użyciu: 1 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. powinno ustawić Plemienną Zbroję na tym samym poziomie co np. przy planowaniu zakupu 6 przedmiotów.}} *Łączny koszt: 2850 szt. złota (niezmieniony) *Przepis: + + + 400 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 850 pkt. ⇒ 800 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: +10% * **Czas odnowienia ładunku: 60 sek. ⇒ 40 sek. **Leczenie za ładunek: 40 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 20 pkt. zdrowia * **Leczenie za ładunek: 50 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 40 pkt. zdrowia Przedmioty powiązane z * **Regeneracja many: 100% ⇒ 75% * **Regeneracja many: 100% ⇒ 75% *Nazwa: Wykrywacz Hextech ⇒ Ezoteryczny Wykrywacz Głębokie Rany *Głębokie poważanie: Zmniejsza samoleczenie o 40% ⇒ wszystkie rodzaje otrzymanego leczenia o 40% Poprawki wizualne skórek , przerabiamy 8 skórek, które odstawały od naszych obecnych standardów. (Ciekawostka: wszystkie z tych 8 skórek były wyłączone z gier rankingowych.) Skórki powinny być interesującą, graficzną modyfikacją, a nie dawać przewagę w poważnych grach. Dlatego też ulepszymy je.}} *Krąg powstały po użyciu jest teraz jaśniejszy i trochę większy *Pocisk jest teraz większy. Dodano efekt kręgu, gdy jest gotowy do użycia. *Umiejętność bierna – wywołuje teraz efekt świecących iskier na dłoniach bohaterki, gdy jest gotowa do użycia (poza iskrami na broni) *Podstawowy atak jest teraz cichszy i bardziej przypomina ten z podstawowej skórki * wygląda teraz bardziej jak kokon, a nie jak . * został poprawiony wizualnie, szybciej znika z ekranu, a towarzyszący mu dźwięk jest cichszy. *Eksplozje zostały poprawione wizualnie i wytwarzają teraz mniej dymu * został rozjaśniony dla poprawienia widoczności *Cząsteczki zostały zmodyfikowane tak, by podświetlać jasne elementy i przyciemniać ciemne Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że umiejętności czasami nie nakładały efektu spowolnienia z podczas działania Umiejętności Biernej – . (nie wymieniliśmy tego przy ostatnim patchu – sorki!) *Korzystając z Umiejętności Biernej – , nie tworzy już dodatkowych efektów wizualnych, gdy używa poza zasięgiem * udaje się teraz aktywować Umiejętność Bierną – , gdy atakuje oznaczony cel natychmiast po przerwaniu ataku * pokazuje teraz zasięg przeczesania po umieszczeniu kursora. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że gracze nie mogli dołączać do dobieranych poczekalni, gdy czekali na minięcie kary za uniknięcie meczu. *Naprawiono problem z wyświetlaniem tagów klubów, które zaczynały się od „-”. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że niektórzy gracze nie widzieli własnych tagów klubów w poczekalni nowego wyboru bohaterów. *Dialogi związane z ustawianiem totemów nie odtwarzają się już globalnie dla sojuszników u niektórych bohaterów i skórek. *Dialog przy powrocie nie odtwarza się już globalnie. * nie odtwarza już czasami linijek dialogowych zwykłego . * nie odtwarza już czasami linijek dialogowych podstawowego razem ze swoimi. *Odgłos aktywacji Biernej – został przywrócony. Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki udostępnimy podczas patcha 6.9: * * * Filmy left en:V6.9 Kategoria:Aktualizacje